Nuevo Ritmo
by Andreww-chan
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari recuerdan un incidente vergonzoso gracias a la curiosidad de Shikadai. Parejas canon. Lemmon.


**A SABER: ESTE FIC ME DA UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA. LA MÚSICA QUE APARECE AQUÍ NO ES PARA NADA DE MI AGRADO, PERO LA IDEA SE ME VINO MIENTRAS TRABAJABA EN EL SUPERMERCADO DONDE ME VEO OBLIGADA A ESCUCHARLA Y PUES CUANDO ALGO SE ME METE EN LA CABEZA, NO HAY NADIE QUE LO SAQUE HASTA QUE LO HAGA :v PIEDAD XD**

 **PD: Dejé una referencia sobre cada canción al final del texto.**

* * *

 **Nuevo Ritmo.**

Una figura femenina se veía en la cocina, se podía notar que lavaba los trastes que había dejado su pequeña familia. Era el día libre se su esposo y eso le emocionaba. Despertar junto a él, desayunar y almorzar todos juntos. Algo que para una familia común y corriente podría ser molesto, pero para ellos, que eran ninjas, era algo que los llenaba. Todo iba bien hasta que una pregunta sacó de la ensoñación a la rubia.

-Mami- dijo el pequeño niño de cinco años de cabellos negros atados en forma de piña y ojos aguamarina. Este vestía una polera blanca con el logo del clan Nara y un short verde que lo hacía ver tierno- ¿Por qué mami está pegada a papi como los perritos?- preguntó dentro de su inocencia mientras le mostraba el álbum de fotos a Temari.

-¿Qué?- respondió a modo de pregunta, sintiendo como un frio recorría su espalda. Recordar lo que ocurrió ese día era algo que odiaba y le hacía sentir mucha vergüenza- ¿Dónde encontraste ese libro Shikadai? - frunció su ceño, quitándole el álbum a su hijo.

-Papi me lo dio. Dijo que a mami le gusta esa foto- le contestó con un deje de miedo. A pesar de ser pequeño, sabía que cuando su madre se enojaba, era mejor alejarse.

-Ese vago maldito- apretó los puños- ¿Dónde está el perezoso de tu padre?- exclamó furiosa. Lo que menos quería hacer ese día era recordar ese acontecimiento.

-En su habitación- tartamudeó el pequeño.

-Shikadai- lo miró tratando de contener su ira- ve a jugar al patio- no esperó respuesta y subió a la habitación. Se las pagaría.

-Qué día más relajado- suspiró el hombre que era la imagen adulta del pequeño, mientras se acomodaba en su cama- Falta mi problemática y será perfec- no alcanzó a terminar su monólogo cuando una rubia furiosa abrió la puerta como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Shikamaru Nara-masculló entre dientes- ¿Qué diantres se supone que es esto?- exclamó mostrándole la foto- ¡Te dije que la eliminaras!- se acercó hasta la cama, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su esposo, acción que no pasó desapercibida por él, pero que quedó en segundo plano al sentir la tenebrosa aura de su querida mujer.

-Yo pensé que sería un bonito recuerdo- miró hacia el lado nervioso. Temari sólo enfureció más. Estaba segura que su esposo era masoquista, porque siempre buscaba como molestarla.

-Shika- dijo en voz baja- ¿bonito recuerdo? - tomó a su semidesnudo esposo de los hombros- ¡¿Cómo se supone que es un bonito recuerdo?!- lo zamarreó tratando de desquitarse, pero el Nara sólo se dejaba hacer, cosa que le molestaba a ella- ¿Y no me dices nada?- abrió los ojos incrédula al no recibir ninguna reacción por parte de su marido- Eres un dolor en el trasero, me largo- se dispuso a levantarse para salir de la habitación, pero su moreno no se lo permitió, tomándola de la cintura y girando para quedar sobre ella, poniendo lo brazos de la chica sobre su cabeza, atándolos con sus sombras, dejando una hermosa vista de la anatomía femenina que se encontraba cubierta por su típico kimono lila. Temari no supo en que momento las invocó.

-Listo- le miró ladeando su sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que el cabello negruzco caía por los hombros al llevarlo suelto.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- se sonrojó- Suéltame inmediatamente- le ordenó tratando de que su enojo no desapareciera.

-No. Si hago eso me matarás. Vamos, no seas problemática mujer y admite que te gustó bailar así conmigo- le lamió el cuello mientras se afirmaba con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le abría las piernas para quedar más cómodo y hacerle notar su virilidad, acción que provocó un pequeño respingo en la mujer, sacando una sonrisa altanera de parte de su "agresor".

-Eso es mentira- negó con cierto tono de excitación- y deja de lamerme, no conseguirás nada- se hizo la ruda. En la relación ella solía ser la dominante, pero le prendía mucho cuando Shikamaru cambiaba los roles.

-¿Nada?- le miró levantando una ceja en señal de no creerle- te conozco, sé que ya estás- se acercó al oído de Temari y le susurró lentamente- caliente- sonrió para sí al notar que su esposa se estremeció ante tales palabras- Y no es sólo por lo de ahora- la miró a los ojos- sino también porque recordaste lo junto que nos tenía ese nuevo ritmo- la besó recordando lo que había ocurrido.

 **Flash Back**

-¿Es necesario ir?- preguntó con cierto cansancio Temari frente a la propuesta de Ino.

-Por supuesto- comentó la platinada- dicen que se mostrará un nuevo estilo musical proveniente de la aldea del Rayo, que tiene a muchas parejas felices- su voz era juguetona y molesta como siempre- Sai y yo iremos, y los chicos también, hasta Shino irá-

-¿Shino?- dijo incrédula- no me lo imagino a él en esos lugares- suspiró- No puedo y aunque quiera, Shikadai no puede estar solo- trató de excusarse.

-Lo dejas con Yoshino y listo, ya tiene tres años, no necesita tanto de ti- giró los ojos mientras se alejaba- Te espero el viernes en Konoha's Dance- le gritó para desaparecer, dejando a una Temari sin remedio. A pesar de no ser alocada como Ino o Sakura, le haría bien distraerse un poco, no era su gusto ese tipo de lugares a los que llamaban disco, pero su cuerpo necesitaba relajarse.

- _Aunque quiera ir, dudo que a Shikamaru le agrade. Ya puedo ver su "es muy problemático" venir-_ pensó dirigiéndose a su casa, ya rondaban las nueve de la noche, debía volver.

Caminaba a paso rápido hacia su hogar. Luego de un día de trabajo sólo quería llegar a su cama y que su mujer lo mimara como ella sabía hacerlo. Entró a su casa extrañándole no ser recibido. Caminó hacia la sala de estar y se encontró con Temari que tenía un semblante un poco desganado. Se acercó, sentándose al lado de ella sobre el tatami, otorgándole un beso en la mejilla. Esta lo recibió suspirando profundo para luego afirmar su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- fue al grano el de peinado en forma de piña. Temari volvió a resoplar y habló.

-Ino me invitó a Konoha's Dance- soltó captando la atención del moreno- dice que se mostrará un nuevo estilo de música proveniente de la aldea del Rayo y que todos irán- concluyó con la mirada al vacío.

-Mendokusei- al escuchar eso, Temari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Naruto también me invitó- La rubia se separó del hombro y lo miró a los ojos esperando algo por parte de él– ¿Tú quieres ir, Temari?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba sus manos.

-Yo- hizo una pausa, sonrojándose levemente- Me haría bien distraerme un poco, no me gustan esos lugares, pero debo cuidar a Shikadai, y si tú no quieres ir, yo no voy sola- miró hacia el lado. Confesar que se mostraba un poco interesada por esa propuesta era vergonzoso.

-Problemática- rió el moreno- dejaremos al bebé con Yoshino e iremos- la acercó y besó en los labios- me intriga ver como bailas- se rió al ver el rostro enfadado de su rubia.

Entraron al local tomados de la mano e inmediatamente el ambiente los absorbió. Había mucha gente, demasiada para su gusto. Las luces de todos colores que se mezclaban entre sí en medio de la oscuridad, más el alboroto de los jóvenes bailando formaban un espectáculo psicodélico frente a sus ojos. Caminaron muy apegados ya que era casi imposible avanzar entre tanto empujón y gritos. Al salir de la masa de personas, llegaron a una de las esquinas del local, donde había varias mesas rodeadas por sillones cada una. Buscaron con la mirada y encontraron a Ino que hablaba animadamente a todos, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a la pareja, si no que encontraron a Sasuke aquí, no se lo imaginaban. Avanzaron y llegaron captando la mirada de todos.

-¡Así que vinieron-dattebayo!- exclamó un levemente alcoholizado Naruto.

-Sabía que dentro de esa apariencia ruda, se encontraba una chica alocada- le dijo la platinada a Temari, sacando un bufido de esta última.

-No molestes, Ino- frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de Hinata, siendo seguido por Shikamaru, el cual le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Sasuke, no me esperaba encontrarte aquí- le dijo el moreno al serio del grupo. Este no contestó, sólo resopló mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sasuke-kun perdió una apuesta conmigo, así que tuvo que venir- dijo divertida la peli rosa mientras bebía algún tipo de alcohol.

-Ino- exclamó Temari- ¿Dónde está Sai? y otra cosa, la música de fondo es electrónica, ¿No que se trataba de algo nuevo?-

-Veo que está ansiosa- rió para sí, enfureciendo a la rubia- Ahora aparecerá la música y no te preocupes por Sai, ahí viene- miró tras la rubia y Shikamaru.

-Temari, Shikamaru- saludó el pálido- veo que no son unos amargados- les mostró su típica sonrisa falsa. Iba a añadir un comentario sarcástico, pero se detuvo al notar el cambio de música. Era el nuevo ritmo que entró en escena.

Ino chilló, levantándose del asiento y arrastrando a Sai hacia el montón de gente. Naruto tomó a su tímida esposa y la llevó a la pista de baile. Se veían muy emocionados, mientras que en los asientos se quedaron los matrimonios Uchiha y Nara, extrañados ante la música que sonaba a todo pulmón de los parlantes. Nunca la habían escuchado antes, era un ritmo que incitaba bailar, y moverse de manera sexy, pero algo raro había en ella. Las letras de las canciones eran muy subidas de tono y llegaban a ser un poco molestas, aun así, no a muchos le importaba. Se miraron entre los cuatro con un pequeño sonrojo al notar la manera en que bailaban todos. Las parejas se movían sensualmente entre ellas y muy pegados, incluso sus amigos bailaban así, aunque se podía ver que Hinata se estaba esforzando por seguir a Naruto, que parecía un profesional en el tema.

-Sasuke-kun ¿te parece si vamos? - preguntó un poco temerosa Sakura, obteniendo una mirada de negación por parte del Uchiha, pero la situación cambió al acercarse un hombre un poco más joven que ellos, muy bien parecido.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan bella aquí sentada con ese aburrido? - comentó altanero haciendo que el sharingan de Sasuke se activara- ¿Quieres ir a bailar? ¿Y sentir la verdadera masculinidad? - Sakura se sonrojó, pero no alcanzó a responder nada ya que su esposo de un solo golpe dejó al tipo en el suelo. Vio como tomó una botella de cerveza con su único brazo y la ingirió completamente.

-Sakura- la miró desde arriba- vamos, yo te voy a mostrar la verdadera masculinidad- no esperó respuesta y la tomó del brazo llevándola muy sonrojada.

Shikamaru y Temari tenían una cara de no saber que mierda había pasado, sólo que eran los únicos sentados. Se miraron a los ojos, sonrosados, esperando que uno de los dos tomara la palabra.

-Tem- rompió un poco la tensión que se había creado entre ellos dos- ¿Quieres ir?- preguntó un poco ansioso. A pesar de que la música era rara, le intrigaba demasiado ver a su esposa moverse.

-Yo- se sonrojó- no me sentiría cómoda bailando eso- frunció el ceño y tomó un vaso sirviéndose sake. Eso desmotivó un poco a Shikamaru, pero no haría nada al respecto.

Habían pasado unas tres canciones y Temari seguía bebiendo, no estaba ebria pero sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle un poco, sintiendo como el bajo de la música la llamaba. Se acomodó más cerca de su esposo, llevando su mano derecha a la pierna de él, dedicándole una mirada seductora. Este se tensó al sentir como la mano de ella subía hasta su entrepierna.

-Temari- dijo levemente excitado- no hagas eso, estamos en público- trató de apartar la mano, pero esta no lo dejó, adoptando una pose provocativa al juntar sus brazos y lucir su escote frente a él. Shikamaru se sonrojó sintiendo como la sangre se le acumulaba en otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Shika- le susurró al oído, mientras jadeaba intencionalmente para provocarlo, apretando levemente su virilidad. Este iba a tomar a su esposa de su cintura cuando unas chicas lo interrumpieron, separándose inmediatamente.

-¿Tú eres Nara-senpai?- dijo coqueta una pelirroja riendo junto con su amiga castaña- ¿Quieres ir a bailar con nosotras?- preguntó sensualmente. El de la coleta se petrificó al sentir el espíritu asesino de su esposa. Este la iba a calmar, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Qué te crees perra?!- se levantó del sillón para encarar a la chica que se notaba de unos diecinueve años – ¡Nadie toca a mi hombre! ¡Lárguense o las mato! – las amenazó exageradamente, esperando que estas los dejaran tranquilos, pero sólo rieron ante la furia de la rubia.

-¿Y por qué te debemos hacer caso?- dijo la castaña. Subiendo el aura demoniaca de Temari.

-Exacto- dijo la pelirroja- Que Nara-senpai decida. Es obvio que él va a preferir unas jóvenes divertidas y no una vieja amargada- agregó maliciosamente. Shikamaru se levantó molesto, no iba a permitir que insultaran de esa manera a su esposa, pero Temari lo detuvo.

-¿Vieja?- masculló la Nara- ¿Amargada?- miró enojada hacia el suelo para después encarar a las dos oportunistas- ¡Te voy a enseñar quien es la amargada!- tomó a su esposo de la mano avanzando y deteniéndose al lado del oído de las chicas – Pues para que sepan, esta vieja amargada se tira todos los días a este semental. Putas baratas- terminó de decirles caminando hacia la pista seguida por un orgulloso hombre con peinado de piña. Al llegar, Temari se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos. Sentía como todos se movían alrededor de ellos. La valentía le llegó hasta ahí, simplemente le daba mucha vergüenza bailar. Se acercó a él dejando su frente en el pecho, no era capaz de hacerlo, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sintió como Shikamaru la tomó de la cintura y comenzaba a moverse. Eso la sorprendió bastante, lo miró y vio que tenía una cara un poco desencajada y sonrojada.

-Vamos Tem, ya estamos aquí- dijo un poco exaltado acercando su entrepierna a la rubia al agacharse, para quedar un poco más a su altura y aproximarse a su oído- Demuéstrame que no eres una amargada- eso fue suficiente para que la pena se fuera. Tomó de la camisa negra que tenía bajo su capa blanca y lo miró sensualmente.

-Luego no te arrepientas- aprisionó una de las piernas del moreno con las dos suyas y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una canción que decía

" **Despacito, quiero recorrerte a besos despacito" *  
**

que incitaba a rozarse y tocarse. Temari puso ambos brazos en los hombros de su macho y comenzó a contonear su torso de adelante hacia atrás, dejando a la vista un hermoso y sensual movimiento a los ojos del Nara. Este sonrió ladeado e inició un movimiento parecido, pero más masculino, tomándola de la cintura posesivamente. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y la música no ayudaba mucho. Sentían que de a poco perdían el razonamiento. Sus movimientos se tornaban cada vez más sexuales y provocativos. La canción había cambiado a una más sensual aún, era un hombre y una mujer que cantaban

" **Yo soy masoquista, y con mi cuerpo un egoísta. Puro, puro chantaje" **  
**

Temari se dio vuelta y dejó su trasero pegado a la entrepierna de su esposo, y comenzó a moverse circularmente mientras miraba a Shikamaru a los ojos. Este la tomó de las caderas. Parecía que estuvieran teniendo sexo mientras bailaban. Las luces eran rápidas, de colores en la oscuridad, el sudor ya estaba en sus cuerpos y el deseo de cogerse iba aumentando con los movimientos. Shikamaru acercó sus labios a los de su esposa mientras se movían sincronizados. Sus labios se rozaban lujuriosamente como si también participaran en la danza. Las lenguas no se hicieron esperar y entraron en acción. Era como si se quemaran. No estaban muy preocupados de que los notaran ya que era difícil ver claramente bajo tanto alboroto y mezcla de luces. Temari intentó ir un poco más allá y mientras bailaba se iba agachando lentamente dejando su trasero más pronunciado. Esta acción prendió al moreno inmediatamente. Sintió como su pene se ponía tan duro que llegaba a doler. La rubia se levantó seximente para mover sus caderas un poco más rápido, siguiendo el ritmo de los bajos. Shikamaru sentía que en algún momento le daría un derrame nasal, en eso una luz blanca como un flash lo cegó, no supo de donde vino, no le importó mucho, en el estado que se encontraban no lograban pensar lógicamente. Tomó a su mujer de la cintura haciéndola girar quedando cara a cara. Entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella y comenzó a moverse como todo un experto haciéndole sentir su erección en la cadera a Temari y una idea pasó por la mente del Nara, una que vino de parte de la letra de fondo

" **Una mordidita, una mordidita, una mordidita  
De tu boquita  
Una mordidita, una mordidita, una mordidita  
De tu boquita" ***  
**

Se acercó a la oreja de la chica y le mordió, pasando su lengua y susurrándole las palabras exactas.

-Terminemos esto en la casa- no fue necesario nada más. Ambos salieron de la disco como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al llegar a la casa, no fueron capaces de ir a la habitación, el deseo de llenarse del otro, de sentir como llegaban al clímax era demasiado. El moreno tomó el kimono de la rubia de manera brusca, dejándolo en el suelo, para apegarse rápidamente al cuerpo de ella, la que no se quedaba atrás y con impaciencia lo desnudaba dejándolo sólo en ropa interior, acercando su intimidad a la de él. Este se deshizo del sujetador de ella, tomando con una de sus manos un pecho de su mujer mientras la guiaba a recostarse en el suelo. Sintió el frio del piso como contrarrestaba con el calor de su cuerpo, poco le importó, sólo quería sentirlo dentro.

-Shikamaru- jadeó al sentir como el hombre lamía y chupaba su pezón derecho e izquierdo alternantemente. El fuego que sentía en su bajo vientre la estaba torturando.

-Eres hermosa- decía mientras bajaba por el vientre de su rubia con besos y lamidas que hacían que esta se retorciera bajo él. El Nara llegó hasta la pantaleta negra con encajes que portaba su mujer; a pesar de que se veía realmente bien en ella, lo que le interesaba estaba debajo. La tomó con los dientes y la arrastró por las piernas, haciéndole cosquillas con su chivo que tenía de barba mientras la miraba seductoramente; él la conocía bastante bien, sabía que era lo que le ponía. Al dejarla desnuda tragó en seco al ver lo dispuesta que estaba para él. Tenía las piernas abiertas dejando ver toda su feminidad. Este se quedó embobado y quieto.

-No lo hagas sufrir tanto- comentó coquetamente Temari, mirando la entrepierna de su marido que estaba más que levantada. Salió del trance y subió por las largas y contorneadas piernas de su esposa mediante besos hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-Parece que hubiera un rio aquí- sonrió entre la excitación al ver lo mojada que estaba la rubia. Esta iba a contraatacar, pero los dedos y lengua la tomaron por sorpresa. Gimió más fuerte de lo que esperaba, elevando la autoestima del otro.

-Deja de hablar y fóllame – le ordenó entre gemidos. Este susurró un "problemática" y se enderezó para sacarse su bóxer rápidamente.

-Prepárate- se acercó poniendo sus manos al lado de cada oreja de su esposa- porque- rozó su pene lentamente por toda la extensión de la vagina de Temari, sacando un sonido ronco de él- vas a gritar de placer- y de un momento a otro la penetró sin cuidado, sintiendo como su virilidad era apretada por esa cavidad. Comenzó con un vaivén rápido y tosco, sólo querían llegar al orgasmo. Temari jadeaba bajo él, moviendo su cadera a la par de Shikamaru. Elevó sus piernas y lo aprisionó. Todos sus movimientos lo hacían mirándose a los ojos, era una manera de comunicarse la pasión entre ellos. Por parte de la ex SabakuNo la visión era exquisita. Al tener el torso separado de su esposo podía ver como se contraían los músculos de este y las gotas de sudor bajaban tortuosamente. No quiso aguantar y comenzó a pasar deshinibidamente las manos por los pectorales de su pareja. Tocar ese cuerpo majestuoso mientras sonidos roncos salían de este, era una de los cuadros que más le apasionaban. Por otro lado, el Nara podía ver perfectamente como los níveos senos de su esposa rebotaban, llevándolo a la locura.

-Shika- gimió entrecortadamente- métemela más duro- le rogó mientras tocaba sus senos provocativamente, cosa que fue suficiente para él, y de un rápido movimiento la dejó en cuatro sin separarse de ella. Tomó a la mujer de las caderas y comenzó la danza que lo llevaba al máximo. Las estocadas eran completamente salvajes, sin ningún pudor ni cuidado, sacando gritos agudos y fuertes de su esposa. Ellos solían ser muy apasionados en sus encuentros, pero nunca les había pasado esto.

-Temari- gruñó- tú trasero- hablaba roncamente, tratando de manejar su respiración- hace que me vuelva un animal- y de un impulso del que probablemente después se arrepentiría, golpeó la nalga derecha de su esposa, sacando un sonoro grito por parte de ella.

-Maldito Nara- decía entrecortadamente- me las vas a pagar- logró agregar con el poco de raciocinio que le quedaba, por ahora sólo quería disfrutar, ya después arreglarían cuentas.

-Me voy a correr- masculló apretando fuertemente las caderas de ella, apurando sus embestidas.

-Aguanta un poco más - suplicó sintiendo como las estocadas eran más rápidas y duras.

-No creo que pueda- llevó su mano derecha hasta la intimidad de su mujer, apegándose completamente a la espalda de esta para comenzar a masajear circularmente el clítoris de ella, obteniendo gemidos constantes y agudos de sus bellos labios- pero eso no evitará que te corras antes- sonrió malvadamente.

Temari sintió como una electricidad le recorría el cuerpo hasta llegar a su vagina. Sus músculos se contrajeron, sus brazos cayeron y de un grito ahogado sintió como subía y bajaba al cielo en cosa de segundos. Shikamaru al ver tal escena de una penetración ruda llegó al orgasmo, llenando de sus fluidos el interior de la domadora de vientos. Ambos cayeron al suelo, uno al lado del otro, respirando agitadamente, esperando que sus cuerpos se recuperasen un poco.

-Eso fue- se pausó sintiendo como el semen de su esposo salía dentro de ella.

-Intenso- terminó la frase el Nara, acercándose a ella para abrazarla, llevándola a su torso- Tem- la llamó un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Qué?- esta lo miró más descansada.

-Bailas muy bien- sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo y enojo en su cara.

-Vuelves a tocar ese tema y te dejo una semana sin diversión- lo amenazó un poco furiosa.

-Oye, no te pongas bélica- sentía como una gotita bajaba por su frente.

-Hablo en serio Nara- esta se incorporó apoyándose en el pecho de su marido- No volveremos a repetirlo-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, son de esas experiencias que sólo hay que vivirlas una vez. Supongo- agregó sin mucha importancia.

-Y explícame- tomó del chivo a su esposo, sacando un pequeño "auch" por parte de él- ¿Que fue esa nalgada que me diste?- elevó su voz mientras su cara estaba roja.

-No lo sé mujer, tu trasero es deseable, fue un impulso que no pude controlar- agregó un poco nervioso. Esta sólo bufó afirmando su frente en el pecho de Shikamaru.

-Aunque- respiró profundo- me gustó- logró tensar un poco al moreno- estar mucho contigo hace que me pegues lo masoquista- dijo mientras besaba el torso de él.

-Problemática- sonrió de lado abrazándola y depositando un beso en su cabeza- pero eres mi problemática- escuchó una pequeña risita proveniente de ella. Casarse con esa mujer fue la decisión más acertada en su vida.

 **Fin Flash back**

Shikadai escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de sus padres, cosa que le preocupó demasiado. Había escuchado historias de una cabeza parlanchina que se encontraba en el bosque. Dejó de jugar y entró a la casa corriendo para llegar a la habitación de sus padres.

-Shikamaru, Shikadai se acerca- gimió asustada.

-No ahora, me falta poco para correrme, mujer- dijo posesivamente, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su esposa.

-Nara Shikamaru- lo detuvo de su movimiento de caderas- ¡Detente inmediatamente! - salió de él, empujándolo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y ella se arreglara rápidamente su kimono. Alcanzó a cerrarlo cuando su pequeño hijo apareció en la habitación.

-¡Mami! - gritó asustado- ¿Estás bien?- se acercó a ella para subirse a sus brazos- ¿La cabeza que habla te dañó?- Temari miró confundido a su hijo y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que mentirle, ya que no tendría explicación de porqué estaban en esas condiciones.

-No, mi amor. Con tu padre peleamos y lo mandamos al bosque otra vez- le acarició el rostro preguntándose a si misma por qué su hijo llegó a la conclusión de que una cabeza puede andar por si sola.

-¿Y por qué papi está sin ropa?- dio en el clavo. A veces Temari odiaba que fuera tan curioso y preguntara todo.

-Pues, pues- no sabía que decir, Shikadai era muy pequeño como para saber de donde provenían los bebés.

-Me iba a duchar cuando el enemigo apareció- agregó frustrado al no poder terminar lo que había comenzado. Tomó su bóxer y se lo puso, acercándose a su familia- No te preocupes hijo, tu padre siempre defenderá a la regañona de tu madre- Esta sólo bufó, ignorando el comentario. Shikamaru se subió a la cama y los abrazó- pero es nuestra regañona- Temari le dedico una sonrisa cómplice, dejando al pobre niño entremedio de los dos.

-Que problemático- se quejó con su voz tierna el pequeño al sentir como lo exprimían, sacando unas risas por parte de los padres.

Fin.

* * *

 **Si, lo sé. Yo también sé que se están preguntando donde está Shino. Tal vez estaba ahí y pasó desapercibido como un Aburame cualquiera.**

 **Gracias por leer y créanme que no volveré a poner a nuestra querida pareja en una situación que tenga reggaetón. nunca más en la vida!**

 **Otra cosa, primera vez que escribo un lemmon con tan poco romance, o sea, siento que fue como demasiado pasional, fue raro.**

 *** Despacito- Luis Fonsi ft Daddy yanke XDD  
**

 **** Chantaje Shakira ft maluma  
**

 ***** La mordidita ricky martin  
**

 **-n-)**


End file.
